The present invention relates to recreational vehicles, and particularly to a means for towing, behind a motor home or other towing vehicle, a towed car, truck or other towed vehicle, on a car dolly, with a boat trailer loaded with boat and motor, carried above the front end of the towed vehicle.
It is desirable that vacationers, retirees, and other persons be able to conveniently and safely travel in a motor home or other towing vehicle, and safely and conveniently tow behind such vehicle, a car dolly loaded with a car, station wagon, pick up truck, or other towed vehicle; and to have carried above said dolly a boat trailer, boat and outboard motor, with the heaviest part of the boat trailer and boat being forward of the dolly wheels and as near as possible to the towing vehicle, so as to have advantageous location of the weight-load of the trailer, boat and motor load and so as to also have advantageous short-length of the combination of towing vehicle and towed items, for easier handling while driving and for taking up less room while parking. It is further desirable for such persons, when having towed the items to the travel destination, to be able to conveniently separate the towed items into four usable components: towing vehicle; car dolly; boat trailer with boat and boat motor thereon; and towed vehicle. Such separation permits independent use of all possible combinations of the vehicles with the other components. It permits use of the towed vehicle to tow the loaded or empty boat trailer for certain trips; and use of the towing vehicle to tow the loaded or empty boat trailer for other trips; and use of the towing vehicle to tow the car dolly loaded with the towed vehicle on yet other trips.
Potter U.S. Pat. No. 5,152,656 discloses a trailer which can carry, on its lower frame, the front end of a small automobile, acting as a car dolly, and can also carry, on its upper frame, above the front end of the automobile, a boat with its bow forward; which trailer can also be used to water launch the boat after the automobile has been removed from the trailer. This trailer does not provide the advantageous weight distribution of having the heaviest end (the stern) of the boat, positioned forwardly. This trailer lacks the versatility of the invention herein described, by not permitting use of a boat trailer and a car dolly separately and independently at times, e.g. not being able to use the towing vehicle to tow the car dolly and car on one trip, while at the same time being able to have the boat trailer towed behind the towed vehicle or another (third) vehicle available in the vicinity; or to have such third vehicle tow the car dolly and towed car on one trip, while the towing vehicle is used to tow the boat trailer on a different trip.